Veuve et Mère
by Dahud
Summary: OS Gilraen, mère du petit Estel, porte en elle tout le désespoir de sa condition et ne voit en son fils que son défunt époux... R&R please! en espérant que le résumé sera compréhensible...


Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde!!

Alors voilà un petit OS, sorte de séquelle à ma fic « Mais alors si vous ne l'êtes pas... », qui va cette fois-ci décrire le sentiment de Gilraen face à son fils, si ressemblant à Arathorn.

J'ignore si cela sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, mais je l'espère ^^

**********************************

Gilraen flânait dans la resplendissante cité elfique en ce beau matin de Mai. Imladris goutait à ce doux après-midi de paix malgré l'ombre croissante venant de l'est. Le printemps avait commencé sa course et les jardins renaissaient de nouveau et le doux parfum entêtant des fleurs émanait à chaque détour : roses, muguet, géraniums, lilas... leur fragrance repoussait les noirceurs de ce monde.

Gilraen, passant près de l'esplanade principale entendit des bruits de luttes, des rires et de douces paroles d'encouragement. S'avançant au plus près de la source de ces rires, elle put apercevoir les jumeaux du Seigneur d'Imladris, Elladan et Elrohir apprendre la lutte au corps à corps à son fils, le tout jeune Estel. Son fils riait comme l'enfant qu'il était en regardant Elladan faire une démonstration des plus comiques sur son frère Elrohir.

- Tu vois Estel, l'immobilisation au sol te permet à la fois de bloquer ton adversaire, mais aussi de reprendre ton souffle.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas ton adversaire moi !! Je suis ton frère, alors lâche moi ou je te promets la pire des vengeances !!

- Et bien sûr, ne jamais lâcher ton adversaire, même si il te menace, car il est en position d'infériorité.

- Infériorité, je vais t'en fiche moi....

Et sur cette dernière parole, Elrohir, maintenu face contre terre avec Elladan assis à cheval sur son dos, replia sa jambe afin de donner un coup de pied à son frère, qui bascula par dessus son jumeau et les rôles furent inversés.

Elrohir reprit alors :

- Bien sûr, il vaut mieux que tu lâches ton adversaire quand il s'agit de ton frère et que tu connais ses capacités !

Estel n'en pouvait plus tellement il riait.

Gilraen, à l'ombre d'un arbre, regardait son fils plein d'innocence et de joie de vivre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ressemblait tant à son père ! Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres et le même sourire ! Elle avait si mal de continuer à vivre alors que son époux avait rejoint les Cavernes de Mandos. Chaque soir, elle priait les Valars de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui durait depuis huit ans, et chaque matin son mal être la reprenait. De plus, elle en voulait terriblement à Eru d'avoir fait de son si petit trésor, un objet du destin. Oui, elle savait ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Oui, elle savait que le temps d'Arathorn était compté. Oui elle avait entrevu l'ombre s'accroitre et son fils la combattre, mais non, jamais elle aurait cru que cela serait si difficile !

Perdue dans ses noires pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Estel la vit et se levait dans sa direction.

- Nana ! Nana ! Vous êtes venue pour me regarder combattre mes frères? Oh vous savez, je ne suis pas encore un grand guerrier elfique, mais je le deviendrais! Et je serai aussi fort qu' Elladan, Elrohir et Ada!

« Ada ».... oui, il deviendrait aussi fort que son père, il en prenait déjà le chemin. Et Arathorn n'en serait que fier d'avoir un fils aussi merveilleux, fidèle et intègre. Mais par tous les Valars, il n'était pas là !!!

Gilraen sourit à son fils, et sans une parole, s'éloigna en direction de ses appartements.

- Nana ? Nana !

Estel était perplexe. Pourquoi sa mère lui a-t-elle lancé ce regard empli de tristesse et de regret?

- Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses frères.

- Non Estel, tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible, seulement ta mère est nostalgique des temps passés et cela influe sur son moral.

- Peut-être devrais-je aller la voir...?

- Oui sans doute, mais laisse lui un peu de temps.

Et laissant Gilraen rentrer dans le palais, Estel continua son entraînement où le jeux avait laissé place au cours magistral.

Dans le palais, Gilraen, se rendant à son boudoir, rencontra le maître des lieux.

- Ne soyez pas si dure avec lui Gilraen, il ne comprendrait pas.

- Mais comment puis-je continuer ici bas, avec son fantôme derrière moi ? Je n'en voudrais jamais à Estel d'être ce qu'il est, j'ai fait mon choix il y a longtemps, mais à présent, je ne... je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus.... c'est si dur.... si confus....

Et Gilraen, craqua, ses yeux déversant ses larmes contenues. Elrond la prit alors dans ses bras.

- Ne regrettez pas Gilraen, car malgré la destinée accordée à votre fils, il reste votre fils, un petit garçon simple, gentil et tendre. Je sais à quel point il est ardu d'élever un enfant qui vous rappelle tant la personne aimée. Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. Mais il est là Gilraen, Arathorn est là, en votre cœur et en son sang ! Cessez de vous en vouloir, car la vie est ainsi faite. Génération après génération, nous voyons nos pères nous quitter.

- Mais c'est si dur, j'aurais dû... j'aurai dû....

- Vous auriez dû quoi ? L'empêcher d'aller se battre, de pacifier cette région si cher à son cœur, de laisser les anciennes terres des rois de jadis être envahies ? Non Gilraen, vous n'auriez jamais pu l'en empêcher. C'était sa destinée, elle était établie ainsi, et quoi que nous aurions fait n'aurait changé cela. Mais à présent, seul l'avenir compte.

- Mais il est tellement sombre....

- Mais il sera tellement beau pour votre fils, et ses fils après lui.

Elrond releva le visage doux de Gilraen et la regardant intensément :

- Je sais ce que vous avez vu, je l'ai vu aussi, depuis bien longtemps. Ce futur sera notre réalité grâce à vous. Ne vous en voulez plus _mellon nîn_, car la noirceur de ce monde et celle de votre cœur ne seront plus.

Puis se détachant d'elle, il continua sa route jusqu'à son bureau de travail.

Gilraen, encore sous le coup de cette révélation restait pensive. Ainsi le Seigneur des lieux savait pour son fils. Sans comprendre, Gilraen se sentit comme rassurée sur l'avenir de son fils. Bien sûr, chaque jour elle remerciait sans fin Eru d'avoir ce fils qui représentait tant pour elle et pour tous, mais elle gardait au plus profond d'elle, cette sensation immuable : celle de ne pouvoir regarder son fils sans y voir son défunt époux.

Il lui semblait avoir déjà tout perdu : son mari, son fils, son espoir, sa vie...

*******************************

Et voilà, un petit OS assez triste sur Gilraen. Elle est perdue, et a tout perdu.... vous en pensez quoi??? une petite review pour me dire?? Merci Readers!!

x.x.x


End file.
